


Scenes from a friendship

by MyLadyDay



Category: One Piece
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Long time friendship, M/M, Modern AU, but without the benefits mostly, close friends, collection of scenes, endless sexting, just a lot of nudes, open communication, sending nudes, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLadyDay/pseuds/MyLadyDay
Summary: A collection of scenes throughout the course of Marco and Ace's long friendship and the many surprises through it. Chapters will not be chronological and will cover random scenes and parts of their friendship.Inspired by real events, but mostly fiction.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Portgas D. Ace, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	Scenes from a friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Also yay for hitting 70 stories on AO3!!! With all my FF stuff gone, the number is lower than it should be, but it's a milestone nonetheless :D

Here and there, he'd wonder how he'd gotten to the point where he'd go out for a walk every day, like it's something normal that he did regularly. Especially during the summer, when it'd usually hurt just go be outside in the sun, and yet here he was, during a summer like none before. The sun was nowhere in sight, heavy clouds obscuring everything and casting the streets in a kind of dull, almost autumn like haze.

The cobble stones beneath his feet were all wet with the rain that fell not even an hour earlier, showing up out of the blue, and disappearing just as fast. He hadn't even had time to open the umbrella before it stopped.

It was far too cold for July, but Marco didn't complain, enjoying the fresh note in the air as much as possible before actual summer inevitably came.

His phone had been buzzing along for the better part of half an hour, as per usual, because people didn't really care that he wasn't working, insisting on sending inquiries and requests in a steady stream. Honestly, he barely noticed it anymore, only checking his phone here and there for the few notifications he was actually looking forward to. Until he was back to work, that is.

The phone buzzed again, along with a little ping of an Instagram notification, and this time he took the phone out to check.

It was impossible to hold back a smile.

 _st.elmo.90 sent you a video_ his phone said and the smile only got bigger. There were actual shivers going down his spine because they only used Instagram for a very specific reason, and the disappearing photos were a big part of that reason.

He hadn't been expecting anything, he and Ace hadn't texted at all since he went out for a walk with Thatch only to listen to constant bitching about the crappy weather.

This thing with Ace had been going on for a month or two at that point, a casual endless bout of sexting and probably the best nudes Marco had received ever, but it was a difficult thing to put into words. Not that he was thinking of the logistics of their relationship with the nudes that popped to mind, sitting pretty somewhere in the depths of their chat history, just waiting for him to randomly get hard just thinking about their existence.

Just thinking about all of that distracted him from the notification he was very eager about only moments ago, but his thoughts had no trouble returning to his phone.

Only sparing a glance in front to make sure he wasn't about to walk into something, Marco unlocked the phone and tapped on the app, going straight for the private messages and ignoring all the ones that weren't from Ace.

The videos, unlike the photos, were all of a tasteful teasing variety, and Marco expected as much from this one as well. A lovely, lovely tease to tide him over until he was home and ready to respond. Just the anticipation of it sent another shiver through him, a hint of goosebumps appearing in his arm, as if originating from the phone itself as the video waited to be played.

He knew it was innocent enough to even open in public and finally he let it play, unsure how he let it go on unopened for that long.

The first thing he noticed was the fucking sound, which he never had on especially when outside, but the low hum of Ace's breath was so fucking loud somehow. It wasn't the sound that made him drop his phone though, and it was completely the fact that it had to have been the prettiest god damn video of Ace's hard, and recognizably freckled, cock leaking up a storm while his equally freckled hand stroked along.

Marco had just about enough presence of mind to pick up his phone before someone came along, and a tiny bit more to turn the sound off before he tapped on the reply icon.

 _So I dropped my fucking phone._ he wrote, knowing the proper punctuation will get his current mildly flustered state across.

As soon as the reply was out, the video was back on his screen and playing on a very mesmerizing loop that he probably shouldn't have been watching out in public anyway.

Knowing that did nothing to make him stop though.

Per their usual habit, he knew he had one more replay left on that video, unless Ace decided to share it permanently, so he had to make the most of it while he still could. The shivers were far from stopping as it seemed, and he could just imagine the smug little smirk on Ace's face as he read the reply and prepared to send more.

The thought of that smile was enough to make it all even better.

As always, the reply came through quickly, telling Marco that the video was probably completely new and Ace had to have still been completely naked still, just waiting to make more because he knew Marco was so fucking gone for the things he sent.

 _Aw, did I surprise you?_ the message said, stark white against the black background, a little smiley face plastered at the end to show that he wasn't even remotely shocked by Marco's reaction.

That was fair, he supposed. They started this thing a while back, casually slipping from joking around in a way that would put most couples to shame, and into this new thing where they spent most of the time sexting and exchanging pics almost on a dare, but despite it going on for a while, Marco was still surprised with each new message Ace sent.

The thing was, and he'd spent a lot of time actually thinking about it all, Marco had always had a very specific image of Ace in mind ever since they'd met and somehow, sex hadn't factored into that. He'd always thought Ace wasn't interested in it, so mostly it didn't really come up other than through jokes and little jibes when they were around others that didn't know how to handle their chemistry.

Marco could still remember so vividly how that had changed, when he'd been teasing and apparently unintentionally issuing a challenge, and Ace responded with a photo. He didn't show anything, other than a very impressive expanse of freckles, but the thought behind it was breathtaking.

And fucking shocking to Marco.

That feeling didn't go away through the months and a very high count of photos exchanged, every single one served to shock and surprise in the best of ways.

The message was still playing on loop, waiting for a reply, and Marco noted that his hand was shaking and he really needed to get the fuck home as soon as possible because he was in no state of mind to try and hide how hard he was, in the event that someone appeared in the streets.

Instead of typing, he simply opened the video reply option while walking, taking only enough care to point the camera towards his mouth.

"Yes you fucking did," he said, noticeably out of breath and not just because he was still walking.

The video went out immediately, no point in waiting around and thinking it through because he didn't want to leave Ace waiting, but he couldn't really string together a better reply.

Ace's reply was nearly instant, smugness radiating from it.

_Shit, you're outside? Sorry :)_

He wasn't sorry at all, Marco knew that for a fucking fact. He guessed this was karma for the time he almost made Ace break his phone screen as a reply to the first video Marco sent.

Another video came through, popping up in the loop and just playing before Marco could close it to mentally prepare.

It was a slightly different angle than the previous one, but Ace's cock still stood front and centre, the hand sliding down the length and over his balls, the video cutting off just as his fingers made their way towards, presumably, his hole.

Marco was mentally already done with not being at home in that moment, absolutely certain there were more videos or photos coming through.

He'd figured out a while ago that Ace never did anything by halves. Instagram supported only short videos, but Ace had the forethought to record something longer and cutting it in shorter, frustratingly teasing, sections that Marco was having a hard time getting through without, well, getting hard.

Yet another reply came through while Marco was still gathering his thoughts, automatically adding to the loop.

A photo this time, different angle as well, and nothing but Ace's hand was really visible, but it was obvious what was going on and Marco really really didn't want to groan out loud in the middle of the fucking street, and yet.

 _may have too many of these now :) :)_ the photo said, the text placed just well enough that it hid what little was visible.

Marco locked the screen before anything else came through, too close to home to allow himself to lose his shit just yet because his self control may have been impeccable, but he didn't want to learn his breaking point in public. It had to exist, and he was sure he'd reach it with Ace and his apparent talent with taking insanely good nudes.

Just the thought of their existence made Marco's mouth water, and wasn't that something after all the nudes he'd received through the years. It was insane, and maybe a little bit worrying overall, that Ace had this effect on him.

He tried not to think about the fact Ace had been special since the start, not just then with his cock straining against his jeans as he unlocked the door, not when he dropped the umbrella and his hoodie somewhere around the couch before sitting down and undoing the zipper.

His own talent with these videos wasn't anywhere near what Ace was doing to him, but that didn't seem to matter, and it certainly did nothing to stop him.

 _never too many_ he replied quickly, having let Ace wait long enough.


End file.
